


Professor Castiel and Multiple Orgasms

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Sex Education - Supernatural Style [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: The brothers are off on a hunt, leaving Castiel and Y/N alone in the bunker for a few days.  As a part of the group, there are few secrets; mostly gleaned from late night whiskey confessions.  One of these is that Y/N completely has a crush on Castiel.  Although it wasn’t much of a secret as she couldn’t hide it worth a damn.Y/N is lounging in the library when Castiel finds her.





	Professor Castiel and Multiple Orgasms

                He appeared across the table from her with his telltale rustle of wings.  “Y/N.”  Castiel stated in his deadpan manner. 

                She looked up from her laptop to meet the angel’s beautiful blue eyes.  “Castiel,” she mimicked badly but with a smile.    

                “What are you doing?”  He came around the table to sit in the empty chair next to her.  He peered at the screen. 

                “Just endlessly scrolling Tumblr.”  She turned the laptop so he could see the series of random sex clips and fictions.  For some reason, it never even occurred to her to be embarrassed that she probably watched porn as often, if not more, than Dean.    

                “You enjoy this?”  He pulled his chair a little closer, watching the images pass by.  He covered her hand and stopped the scroll on a GIF of a woman being thoroughly pleasured by James Deen’s tongue.  “Your tastes are very different from Dean’s.”  He commented casually. 

                She shrugged.  “Oh, I like some of the same stuff that Dean does.  And he’s kind of a fan of this.”  She glanced sideways at him, “Gotta get the edge off somehow.”  Something in her brain tried to tell her that something was bubbling under the surface between them.  However, she was usually a little slow on the uptake especially when Castiel had his complete attention on her.  She tended to go a little gooey.    

                “You mentioned in Amherst that you would like to experience multiple orgasms,” his voice dropped even lower, “I can help you with this.”  She turned from the laptop to stare at him and the desire that she found in his handsome features rendered her speechless.  “I _want_ to help you with this.  And since we’re alone here while Sam and Dean are gone, I think now would be an excellent time.  If you would indulge me.”

                Her whole body vibrated at his offer.  She easily remembered the conversation he was referring to.  Oddly, she couldn’t recall him being there, she’d been talking to Dean.  Castiel was really suggesting this?  Did he really just offer to…get her off?  Her brain started to hum as her thoughts started to whirl.  She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, bouncing off each other in their excitement. 

                Clearly, her thoughts were loud.  “Yes,” he breathed.  And your recollection is correct, I was not there.  I gathered this information in talking to Dean.  He knows how I favor you and he feels that you and I should be closer.  And I completely agree with his assessment.”  They both watched as his hand removed hers from her mouse, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckle.  “In fact, I would very much like to.”

                “I—“ she was in danger of her brain completely shorting out.  When he turned and pulled her chair closer, she was fairly certain it did.  Especially when he ducked towards her and she felt his warm and impossibly soft lips on her neck.  “Oh,” she tipped her head back and leaned forward into his arms.    

                “Please.”  His tongue pressed to her skin followed by a gentle scrape of his teeth.  “It is not often that I am able to experience extreme pleasure.  Even more rare that I can provide it.” 

                “Yes.”  She ran her hands up his trench coat clad arms and to his shoulders.

                “The only request is that when you truly wish for me to stop, you make it clear.”

                “How?  Like with a safeword?” 

                “Yes.  Something that would unmistakably be a sign.”  He tipped his head back to gaze into her eyes, “Dean says that is very important.” 

                She thought a moment, “I’ll say, “Honeybee.”  That should get your attention.”

                “Perfect.”  He swept in and kissed her, his mouth taking the breath right out of her lungs.  He pulled her up with him, holding her tightly against his body.  She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach through the layers. 

                Instantly giving into her curiosity, she slid a hand down and cupped him through his slacks.  He grunted while she wrapped her fingers around his girth and stroked.  “You’re so hard.”  She said quietly.

                “Yes.  I have a great amount of desire for you.”

                “We should probably continue this in my bedroom.  Yes?”

                “If that is what you want.”

                Castiel removed his trench coat, draping it over the back of the chair he’d just vacated and followed closely behind her as she led him to the bedroom hallway.  Just before they reached the threshold of her room, Castiel grabbed her shoulders, spun and pushed her against the wall.  He immediately pressed his entire body against her, and slotting a muscled thigh between her legs while he kissed her passionately.  When he pulled away, looking down at her panting form he had a handsome grin on his face.  “Dean taught you that didn’t he?”  She puffed.

                “If it pleased you as much as it appears to, I thought of it all my own.  If you’re angry, then yes he did.”

                She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.  “Well done.”  She watched proudly as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. 

                A low, what sounded like a, growl emanated from the angel and he quickly swept her up over his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way to her room. 

                The door swung open as Castiel showed off his powers.  Y/N giggling a little as they ducked inside.  The door closing and locking behind them. 

                “I like that trick,” she laughed as Castiel gently set her on her feet. 

                “Wait until you see what else I can do.”  He claimed her lips again.  As his tongue swirled around hers, his hands were at her waist, pulling at the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up, breaking the kiss only to sweep the garment from her body.  His mouth was back on hers before it hit the floor.  He fumbled momentarily with the button of her jeans.  Just as she was about to assist him, there was a bright blue flash and she was pressed against the hot, bare flesh of a very horny angel.

                “Now I really like _that_ trick,” she murmured against his lips.

                “Hmm,” his hands on her hips guided her backwards to her bed.  Stopping just before she would fall backwards onto the mattress.  When his eyes met hers, they were shining with his hunger for her.  “I’ll let you choose the first one.”  He said gently.  In response to her questioning head tilt, he slid his hand around to press one finger through her damp folds, “Will your first orgasm be on my fingers?”  She squeaked and was up on her tiptoes as the sudden pleasure tore through her.  His eyes roamed down her body to see himself teasing her.  His stiff erection jutting out and pressing against her belly.  His eyes returning to hers, he poked his tongue out and dragged it across her bottom lip.  “Or my tongue?”

                She sighed and her knees considered giving way at this side of Cas that she never, in a million years, would have guessed existed.  “Ohh, Castiel…” she moaned softly.  Her brain unable to generate much more. 

                “Or would you prefer that I—“

                “Fingers,” she moaned, pressing her hips against his hand.  “I want to be able to kiss you when I come.”

                He moaned in response and gently guided her onto her bed until she was situated with her head on her pillows.  He immediately settled down next to her, his aching cock now pressed into her thigh.  He pressed the tip of his finger to her lips, trailing it down her chin, then her throat, then over her stiff nipple.  He hummed happily as he gently pinched the sensitive flesh.  He glanced up at her as she hissed and arched into his touch.  “You like this?”

                She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, “Yes,” she rasped. 

                He pinched again, then switched to the neglected breast as his mouth replaced his hand over the taut nipple.  The wet hot swipe of his tongue causing his name to burst from her mouth in a soft cry.  “You’re so responsive.”  He said in wonder.  “I’m going to enjoy pleasing you.”

                With that, he swept his hand back to her folds, gently spreading his fingers to open her up.  A soft press of his fingers to her clit had her arching off the bed with a yelp.  That’s when Castiel swept in and covered her mouth again with his own.  His tongue pressing and swirling with hers as he rubbed the damp flesh.  Her hand came up to grip his forearm, not to guide or push away, simply to hold.  Her legs opened wider and she tipped her hips towards his hand. 

                When they parted for air, Y/N kept her eyes closed as she took deep pulls of air.  “Oh god…”

                He reached farther, pushing one finger into her tight heat while moving his thumb to continue teasing her clit.  Her moan turned into a whine. 

                Castiel’s erection was leaking heavily, leaving wet stripes of pre-come on her skin.  The little bit of friction was enough to continue stoking his own arousal.  He considered penetrating her immediately but he promised multiples and that desire kept him eager to please her.  His own pleasure should, and would, be last.  He moved his hand to be able to add a second finger as well as still manipulate her clit with this thumb.  Her body shuddered deeply when he hit the deeper bundle of nerves.  “Will you come for me?”  Castiel whispered in her ear. 

                His answer was a turn of her head, and her lips seeking his.  Now her hand was at the back of his head, fisting his hair and holding him to her.  She pulled back only enough to speak, “Harder.”

                Castiel obeyed, pressing harder against her humming nerves, both inside and outside.  Her hips began jerking, almost throwing his rhythm off but he kept moving.  She turned her head away from him, then arching up off the bed as her channel clenched around his fingers and she began crying out with every push of her hips. 

                When her movements ceased, he withdrew his hand from her body, covering her mound completely with it.  She lay panting for a minute and finally turned her head back to meet his eyes.  “My god, that was…”

                “Only the first one.”  He finished.  “Rest a moment.”  He leaned over and pushed his tongue into her mouth in a kiss that she eagerly accepted.  “This,” he swept his tongue back over her lip, “is next.”

   

                       


End file.
